Real Kindness
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: 1783 to 2014. Two hundred and thirty one years of independence. Alfred really feels pride in his people, sometimes.


**Real Kindness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! Nor do I own the quote in italics before the story starts!**

**A/N: Just thought I'd do this one-shot in celebration of 4th of July! I recently got into a rather popular anime called Hetalia, have you heard of it? Anyways, (not so) amazing sarcasm aside, just thought I'd go ahead and say it, doesn't matter what country you're from, everyone's awesome in my opinion! Just wanted to celebrate the 4th :)**

* * *

_Doesn't matter what the press says. Doesn't matter what the politicians or the mobs say. Doesn't matter if the whole country decides that something wrong is something right. This nation was founded on one principle above all else: The requirement that we stand up for what we believe, no matter the odds or the consequences. When the mob and the press and the whole world tell you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree besides the river of truth, and tell the whole world - "No you move."_

1783 to 2014. Two hundred and thirty one years of independence.

Alfred F. Jones sat at the base of a hill, watching the crowd of people below him watch in awe as the fireworks were launched up into the dark sky. He himself always came out to watch the fireworks in Washington DC, they got better every year. As the light exploded in the sky, he felt a smile forming on his lips. He always felt _more _than happy on the fourth of July. He was a generally joyful person, but on the day he gained his independence from England back in 1793 he just felt...giddy almost.

The stars were high up in the sky at this point in time. There had been a parade earlier, he had seen that as well, but his favorite part had always been and always will be the fireworks. It was a hot night, then again, what would you expect from July? Crowds gathered all around the open field, no one by themselves and everyone in some sort of group, be it friends or family.

It was always good to see his people come together and honor all the sacrifices that had been throughout history for them to be free. The United States was stereotyped, but who isn't, really? However, he always felt pride when his people overcame those stereotypes. He always felt pride when his people showed the world that not all Americans were fat, lazy, arrogant, rude, and uneducated. Sure, he liked fast food every once in a while and could be a bit spontaneous at times, but what person didn't have flaws? You had to learn to accept them and move on.

When he had declared his independence from England, many of the other nations had thought he would never make it a month against Arthur Kirkland. After all, his army was mostly made up of farmers with no experience in fighting and he himself was still a teenager. How could someone with so little stand up to the British Empire? Of course, Alfred wasn't so arrogant to say that his amazing skill were what won the war. Prussia had helped greatly in whipping both him and his men in shape.

No matter how many smiles the red eyed man gave, all Alfred could think of was how many times Gilbert had threatened to shove his bayonet somewhere very uncomfortable if the American didn't start paying attention to his drills. Totally disregarding what any of the other nations said, Alfred _defiantly _understood why the Kingdom of Prussia was once greatly feared.

He'd never tell Gilbert that, though.

He could still remember the day he, after so many days and months of fighting, won the Revolutionary War. The day Alfred had finally bested Arthur. The day the United States of America was officially recognized as a country.

All of a sudden his walk down memory land ended when he noticed a woman was speaking to him.

"-Just wondering if you wanted to join us?"

The woman had dark brown hair, almost black, and wide hazel eyes with pale skin and a warm smile. She looked to be in her mid thirties, as did her husband who shared the brunette hair but had blue-green eyes instead of hazel. On top of the mans shoulders sat a little girl, maybe eight or nine, who looked exactly like her mother. She had an American flag painted on her cheek and a wide, toothy smile.

"No one really seems to be here alone," The man spoke up soon after his wife, "We'd hate for anyone to miss out on any of the fun just because they didn't have any company."

Blinking, Alfred soon found himself nodding enthusiastically, "Yeah, dude, that'd be great!"

Flashing a wide and contagious smile, Alfred quickly hopped up.

"Well, then, my names Hannah! This is my husband Conner and our daughter Kaitlyn."

"Alfred F. Jones!" America introduced himself a _bit _too loudly

"Well, Alfred, nice ta' meet ya'." Conner smiled, nodding his head

The personification of America followed the small family back to their little picnic cloth too continue watching the fireworks that lasted well into the night. It was times like those, when his people showed real and genuine kindness, that Alfred really felt pride in his land, in what he had created.

In his home.

In their home.

* * *

_**That was horrific, I'm sorry. I tried. I really did, but it still came out terrible. Forgive me.**_


End file.
